The Rivals Nest
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Build It Flaaffy has just built an edifice she is proud of. But the threat of Wreck-It Pineco coming and smashing it causes her to demand Electrode to do so. Electrode gets in a fight witha Mareep and Pineco comes along.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rivals Nest**

**Chapter One**

Build-It Flaaffy stood proudly gazing at her achievement. It was a massive structure, with parapets and buttresses and everything was in the right place to fit the golden mean.

A Mareep nearby was awestruck. "It could stop Pinsir from ravaging our fields."

"It's not a frigtenmurkrow," Flaafy said, clearly hurt.

"It's quite beautiful," said an Electrode. "Until Wreck-It Pineco comes and, you know, smashes it."

"You will keep Wreck-It Pineco away!" Flaaffy said, thrashing at Electrode with her paws.

"Easy now. I have to be at the Electric Seminar by 4:00. I've got to give a lecture on Persmi Berries."

"What do Persim Berries have to do with Electric Pokemon?"

"Apparently nothing. But my boss, the Dean Arcanine, said he'll fire me if I don't give a lecture on _something_. So I chose a topic I know quite well."

"Well, until you have to be down there, you can do a building watch."

"But Flaaffy, thery're serving Pinap Berry pops in Grosvenor Square. I can't miss out."

"If my building is destroyed while I'm away, I will come watch Dean Arcanine fire you. And laugh. Then I'll sit on you. Then you'll think twice before you run out for Pinap Berry pops."

"All right, all right, I'll watch it! I just hope Dewgong doesn't come out of the sand again."

"For the last time, Electrode," Flaafy said, "Dewgong cannot come out of sand. You must have dreamt it."

"No, no. When I dream, you're wearing a bikini."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Unless you had been wearing a bikin and riding on the back of the Dewgong, I wasn't dreaming. And you weren't."

"That's it. I'm outta here. And my building better still be standing."

"Wait! You didn't tell me who I should get to watch it when I have to leave!"

But Flaaffy was already gone.

"If it's all the same to you," the Mareep said, "I dream of her in a bikini, too."

"Is it a red one with silver ornaments handing from it?"

"No, it's blue with yellow stars."

"That's why you're not permitted to watch her buildings. You'd be squashed flat by Wreck-It Pineco."

"As long as I don't have to meet his madre, Madame Forretress, I'm okay."

"His sister's all right. She lets people hang her on Christmas trees.'

"And they get bleeding fingers when they accidentally touch her."

"Humans deserve it. Always enslaving us in Pokeballs…"

"You should go join Team Plasma in Unova, with a viewpoint like that."

"Unova doesn't exist."

"It does."

"Doesn't."

"Does. Pinceo's sister is native to Unova."

"No, Ferroseed is native to the Orange Islands."

"The Orange Islands don't exist."

"They do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Look, let's just watch the building," Electrode said.

"Fine. But the Orange Islands still don't exist."

"Yes, they do," Electrode said, rolling into Mareep.

"They don't," Mareep said, bumping Electrode with his shoulder.

They got into a scuffle and did notice the blue creature that appeared. He grinned, going all around the building. _Must…destroy._

He glowed hot-white, and in a moment, he exploded. Shrapnel and debris and flying buttresses that were no longer flying, rained down on the field. Wreck-It Pineco was a burnt-out slab of his former self, but he had done good work. He rrolled away silently.

Both Electrode and Mareep were breathing heavily now. They had bruises in all kinds of odd places.

"Now do we agree that the Orange Islands…exist?" Electrode asked.

"Only if you believe that Unova exists."

"It doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Let's just return to building watching," Electrode said. "Hey, where'd it goo?"

"Maybe a Beheeyem came and snapped it up, transporting it to its home planet."

"Beheehym don't exist."

"Yes, they do."

"My best bet is that it was a Crystal Onix."

"'Which doesn't exist."

"Look, we can argue about this all day, but I've got a lecture to get to. Tell Flaaffy that that Beheemawhozit or Crumple-Horned Snorcack or whatever took it."

"It's Beheeyem. It don't know what that other thing you said is."

"Yeah, well, maybe she won't know it doesn't exist."

"She will know it does!"

Electrode rolled a good distance away before shouting out, "Doesn't!" Then he was gone before any response could reach his internal aural tract.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rivals' Nest**

**Chapter Two**

"Where's my edifice?" Build-It Flaaffy asked, when she returned.

"Uh, beamed up by a Beheeyem?"

"No," Flaaffy said. "There's debris. Wreck-It Pineco was here."

"Oh. Didn't notice that," said the Mareep.

"I'mm going to go sit on him."

"Pineco?"

"No. Electrode."

"His lecture on the acerbity of the Aspear Berry should be almost over."

"It better be."

Build-It Flaaffy started marching off.

"Wear a bikini!" Mareep called. "A red one!"

She kept on walking, not even acknowledging whether she had heard.

Build-It Flaaffy arrived at the lecture platform, where Electrode was just finishing.

"And that's why you should not dip an Aspear Berry in tartar sauce. Zoinks!" He said the last word upon seeing Flaaffy and began rolling away.

She leaped upon the stage and dashed after him. She caught himjust as he rolled up a Probopass' nose and tried to get on the surface atop its head.

"Excuse me, Mr. Probopass, but I must borrow this scoundrel."

"That's okay," said the Probopass. "I can find another scoundrel. Hey you!" it shouted at a passing Scyther. "Get me a scoundrel!"

"I don't recognize that Pokemon name," said the Scyther.

"A Mantyke, then."

"Ah. I know a Mantine who just had a litter. I'll go get one of her offspring."

The Scyther ran off, and Flaaffy bashed Electrode repetitively against a Sudowoodo, who was snoring peacefully and did not wake up, despite the force being struck against him over and over.

"Stop that!" Electrode protested.

"That was my best building ever and now all I want to do is hurt you!"

"I didn't do anything to it."

"You let Wreck-It Pineco demolish it."

"Oh, so that's how it vanished," Electrode said, just before his head smacked against one of Sudowoodo's arms.

Flaaffy then threw him on the ground and sat on him. She caused electricity to ruun through her body into his.

"You're lucky I'm not a water Pokemon," he said, his face cheek pressed tightly by her butt cheek. "Otherwise this would be the severest abuse."

"It must still be humiliating, regardless."

"I just gave a lecture on Aspear Berries. Nothing you can do to me could be more humiliating than that."

"Oh yeah?" Flaaffy said, getting off him. She began kicking him around the field, like he were a soccer ball. Sometimes her fot slammed into his mouth, which was painful. He groaned as he rolled around. Then she gave a running kick and he spiraled into the air, slamming into a Magnezone.

"That is one hot Bronzor," he said.

"That's a Flaaffy, not a Bronzor," said a Slowbrow who was nearby.

"You try taking several kicks to the head and getting species names right."

Flaaffy reached him and gave him another kick. She started after him again, but Slowbrow stopped her.

"You don't want to be doing that now," he said. "Not when you could be having a good time with me."

"I don't have time for a good time. I have to construct a building for the World Edifice Board by Monday, and the one I had was demolished because my vigilant guest wavered his attention elsewhere when domeone came along to destroy it."

"If I were watching your building, nothing would ever happen to it."

"That's sweet," Flaaffy said, putting a paw to her woolly head. "I'd lov eto—"

"Help! Flaaffy!"

She looked passed the Slowbro and saw a man with huge fists and wearing a red tunic pickeing up Electrode.

"I didn't know Pokeballs made a noise like that," the man said.

"I'm not a Pokebally, you idjit!"

"Elec-trode," the man said. "Hmmm. I suppose they could make such a noise. Vanellope's doesn't make any noise that I know of, but so it goes."

"Put him down, you! He's my toy!" Flaaffy said.

The man saw her running toward him and threw Electrode at her. Electrode bounced off of her.

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to go inside the Pokeball? Oh wait. I'm supposed to weaken you first. Sorry."

The man dashed toward Flaaffy. She sent a thunder peal at him, which caused his face to become bemused. He fell to the ground, but he got back up again.

The Magnezone tumbled down on his head, while Slowbro sent a psychic force on him. "Mix your electricity," Slowbro said to Flaaffy.

She did so. The Magnezone added its own as well. The man fell unconscious.

"All Pokemon clear the area!" Slowbro shouted. "Until I get the authorities to come and remove this bug fromour game, clear it! If he wakes up, he'll try to do terrible things to you! All Pokemon vacate area!"

The Scyther arrived with a Mantyke but Probopass nearly ran him down as he cluttered away to escape from the man with bulging muscles. Dean Arcanine was probably the fastest of the Pokemon vacating the area. Flaaffy hadn't even noticed him before. He had blended in with the surroundings, or tather, all the other Pokemon arou0nd. But now he ran with such speed that it was impossible to not see the blur of red-orange and yellow rushing by.

"Do you need any help?" Flaaffy asked.

"Help? No. Go on and construct your building."

J"You sure?"

"Yes. Well, on second thought…I could use a wall built around here."

"A circular wall?"

"Yes. Make it…fifty yards in diameter."

"Whhere should the focal point be?"

"Where the man is," said the Slowbrow.

"Can I use your cell phone? I've got to call my friend Whiscash to bring materials. Building the wall is going to take enough out of me."

"Sure thing, toots," the Slowbro said. He handed her a phone with a Magcargo cover. She opened it up and the song "Will You Rest Your Head on My Luvdisc?" started playing.

She quickly dialed the number, for that song irritated her.

"Hello, Whismas? I need you to bring two-dozen cartloads of bricksw, and four large containers of mortar. You know, the five-gallon containers." A pause. "Yes, it's on my tab. I'm not making you shell out 9000 Pokebills. I'm the builder, and you are my assistant."

She hung up the phone and handed it back to Slowbrow.

"Anything else I can do?"

"You can fetch a Pokeball, and go into the Hinterlands."

"You mean the place where all those robent and common bird Pokemon are?"

"Yes. I need you to get a specimen there for me."

"What for?'

"It is my impression that this intruder," Slowbro said, waving a paw in the direction of the unconscious man, "camem here to catch a Pokemon. He is probably from one of the fully-developed games in Litwick's Games and More."

"He game-jumped?"

"I would suppose so. Though it's dangerous to come to an unfinished game. The cover hasn't even been lifted for our module."

"Who is the hero of our game?"

"I think you are."

"Me? But I can't seen to keep my structures up."

"It would appear to me that Pineco is the villain, and you are the one he wants to hurt."

"That wouldn't make me the hero."

"I suppose we have to wait till someone plays our game to find out. You know that prior to that event, we don't know how the game plays out at all. It's sort of like a coloring book which hasn't been colored in yet. The pictures don't really exist until the color is applied to them. But as soon as the color comes in, the pictures aren't dealt with again."

"Are you saying we don't exist yet?"

"We certainly esist," said the Slowbro. "But our function in the game is unclear as of now. Only once it is played, will we know what we're here to do."

"Whatever. I'm going to go on building things."

"But first you need to get a Pokeball and a Hinterland Pokemon."

"Yeah, yeah." Flaaffy started walking away, before turning around. "Hold it. How will we keep Pinceco from destroying the wall?"

"I'm going to bet a plethora of Steel Pokemon to gather around the wall to protect it, once it is constructed."

"Won't they want to stay away, with him here?" Flaffy asked, nodding int the direction of the unconscious man.

"No, because there'l be a wall between them."

"Oh, right." Flaaffy turned to go.

"You know, for a builder, you sure don't seem to contemplate the function of your structures."

"It is the building itself that intigues me, not their function."


End file.
